


submission

by KyrieFortune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Netorare i guss, Out of Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also that's not really how you bdsm im aware, believe it or not it's consensual, i mean that's why it's ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Your heart is already taken, but whenhecomes for you, you cannot resist him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM AWARE THIS CAN'T HAPPEN IN CANON AND LUNA IS OOC THIS IS THE MOST SELF-INDULGENT THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN KTHX  
> 4 out of 5 of the saturday fics i'm  
> well  
> i really can't excuse myself for this

His hands are rough on your delicate skin, they squeeze your body and don't ask permission to prey on you, nor does his mouth on yours and on your neck. He marks you any way he can, he claims you as his with his palms slapping you, his fingers stripping you and teasing your dampening purity, he toys with you, throws you on the rusty bed in that abandoned motel and binds you with tape forcing you to kneel, he has just the care to rip a hole in the sack he secures on your head before hitting your buttocks over and over with all his force. You sob and try not to let the darkness, your own heavy breath, the stinging pain and the thrill of betraying Noctis get your mind high, but soon you're sighing and pleading for attention he soon pays you, in his own ruthless way.  
The way his digits mark your hips and pull them around his girth, his thumbs stretch your lower lips and he breaks your hymen, it feels filth and it's a shock that soon thrusts inside you. You're merely an object to release the stress to him, you aren't worthy of his sight, he's treating you like a common harlot, calling you by the worst names, mounting you, and you've never knew how much discipline, submission and humiliation and having your good name sullied and disgraced in a rotten room in the forgotten nowhere could make you feel so  _ satisfied _ .  
There is no more strength in your body after the long climax, and soon you feel the humidity of his breath leave your back, his warmth gaping you and leaving the niveous trace of his and your crime, and you sigh «Thank you, Chancellor» in the haze of your obscene afterglow.


End file.
